Once Upon a Corset
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober Day 6. Prompt: corset.


Soul hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Maka throughout the dance. Her hair and makeup had been carefully done by Blair, made to accentuate her beauty.

Her jade eyes were thinly outlined in black eyeliner, making them look larger and brighter. Pale pink stain painted her lips. Blair had braided her hair loosely, leaving some of it down to frame her face. She was wearing black headband decorated with a pink flower.

The part that really took his breath away though was her dress. The top was a black corset with light pink lace covering the bodice. Matching ribbons tied the corset. A layered black skirt fell above her knees, decorated with pink lace. Black knee high boots completed the look.

She was breathtaking.

If he was completely honest, he was beating down arousal all night. The corset accented her curves in all the right places. Every time they danced, he had to will down a boner.

When they finally got home, he pulled Maka into a deep kiss, not even bothering to lock the door. He picked her up, pressing her against the door as her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Soul," Maka gasped, her arms slipping around his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you in this dress has done to me all night?" Soul groaned, rolling his hips into her.

Maka made a soft sound, her fingers tangling into his hair. "Damn, I lost the bet," she breathed, kissing his throat.

"What bet?"

"Blair said you definitely have a corset kink. That's why she picked out this dress."

Soul was about to protest, but his hands slid over the corset. He glanced down at their bodies pressed flush together. Maka's chest looked bigger and more defined. The black fabric contrasted with her pale skin beautifully.

He honestly couldn't be sure if it was just Maka dolled up that had him so aroused or if it was the corset. "We need to buy more corsets to test that," he mumbled, pressing her to the door with his hips.

Maka giggled and tugged on her weapon's hair. She leaned forward, capturing Soul's lower lip between her teeth and biting gently. Soul cupped her ass and carried her to their bedroom.

He laid down with her on top of him. Maka sat up, pressing her pussy against his erection with a smirk. "Wow, you really like this…" She accentuated her point by grinding down.

Soul ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. "I really do," he groaned, massaging the soft mounds of flesh in his hands.

Maka shivered and scrambled off of their bed. She pulled off her panties, kicking them off with her boot clad feet. She reached behind her to untie the corset, but Soul stopped her.

"Leave it on."

"Don't get any body fluids on it or tear it," she said after a moment, allowing Soul to guide her back onto the bed.

He positioned her so she was straddling him again. This time, her knees were on either side of his face though. Maka held up her skirt in one hand as he guided her hips down.

He didn't waste any time. Waves of pleasure shot through the meister as her weapon ate her pussy. He knew just how to make her squirm. Small pants left her mouth as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

Maka tried to hold still, but she still squirmed, trying to simultaneously move away from the pleasure and toward it. Eating souls wasn't the only thing Soul enjoyed. He loved eating her.

He reached up and pulled the corset down enough bare Maka's breasts. His hands dropped down to hold her hips still, forcing her to take all the pleasure he gave her. His cock was achingly hard and his arousal only grew with every sweet moan that fell from Maka's lips.

When she came, he was tempted to keep eating her pussy to make her orgasm again, but Maka was already slumping in exhaustion. He sat up, helping her move to sit on his lap.

"You look satisfied," Soul teased lightly, gazing at her dopey expression.

Maka grinned and nodded. "I love it when you do that."

Soul rolled them over and kissed her lightly. "Are you up for more?"

Maka perked up and smirked, reaching down to run her fingers over his erection. "Yes, please."

Soul groaned and reached over to the nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a vibrator. As he did, Maka adjusted her skirt so it wouldn't get dirty and then unzipped Soul's pants eagerly. She shoved his black pants down his hips, freeing his cock.

Soul smirked at her eagerness. He slipped the condom on before lifting one of her boot clad legs over his shoulder. He dipped his head down and kissed her throat.

"I love you so much, Maka," he breathed, pressing inside of her.

Maka moaned, trying to respond, but she couldn't catch her breath. Soul immediately started fucking her, his eyes glued to her corset and her breasts. He was so turned on, he wouldn't last.

Her breasts bounced with every thrust. He dipped his head, catching one of her nipples in his mouth as he grabbed the vibrator. He turned it on and pressed to Maka's clit.

"Soul," she cried out, trying to squirm away because she was so sensitive, but Soul wouldn't let her.

The vibrator moved with every thrust into her wet heat, making her see stars. Her second orgasm washed over quickly, more powerful than the first. She muffled her scream of pleasure in her hand. She felt Soul stutter to a halt as she calmed down.

He leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead as she blinked up at him dazed. He discarded the condom and put the vibrator away.

"Can you stand?" Soul asked, feeling proud of himself as she shook her head.

"My legs feel like jelly."

He was exhausted himself, but he helped her out of her dress and boots. He slipped her nightgown over her head and helped her put on clean panties before stripping off the rest of his formal clothes.

Once they were both dressed for sleep, he laid down beside her and covered them with the blankets. Maka curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too," she mumbled sleepily. The next breath, she was snoring softly.

Soul glanced at the dress draped over a chair. _Okay_ , he thought, _I definitely have a corset kink._


End file.
